A New Look
by SoCcErAnGeL22
Summary: Hermione gets a new look. Are Ron and Harry ready to take it.(first HP fanfic please no flames R+R)
1. Hermione's Look and Draco's Mistake

"Hermione!" Ron cried. " What happened? I mean you look different." " Why thank you, Ron." Hermione said blushing. Ron was right she did look different. No more did she look like the old brainy-ack Hermione Granger. She was now the cute hip Hermoine Granger. Over the summer she had started to wear make-up. Then she went and got her hair straightened, cut, and dyed blonde. Plus the fact she was wearing tight jeans and a tube top didn't help anymore. " Wo-wo!" someone whistled. " Who did that!!!!!!!!?" Hermione demanded. " Me. Harry." Harry called. " So what'd think." Hermione said as she spun around. " Are you sure those pants are tight enough?" " No really what do you think?" She got no reply. Harry just stared. " Harry answer me!?" As Harry walked up Ron whispered," Harry. Hermione she-she-she is CUTE." " Tell me about it." Harry said still staring. " I can still hear you two. And thank you. I'm flattered." Hermione said sarcastically. " Come on you two slow pokes. The train is going to leave without us-" " Well, Well, if it isn't the losers bugging a new girl." Said a nasty snotty voice. It was Draco Malfoy. " Sorry about these two idiots. Maybe you should come with me. These two losers will just bore you to death." Harry and Ron sniggered as Hermione said in a cold voice," Buzz off Malfoy, you big twit!" " Mudblood? I-I mean Granger?" " Good. You've learned to catch on more quickly. Now maybe you should learn to not ASUME things. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
I would've written more but I got tired. How was it for a first timer? 


	2. The Whispers

" Hi Hermione." A voice called. It was Neville Longbottom. " You look nice today." " Why thank you Neville." Hermione replied. "Only a true friend could recognize me when I look completely different." " Do you want anything from the trolly dears?" the lady with the cart asked. " Why yes thank you." Hermione repiled. " We would like 4 chocolate frogs and 4 Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans." " Thanks Hermione for ordering for us." Harry said sarcastically. " Your welcome." Hermione said in the same tone as Harry.  
  
############################################################(time past)  
  
" Where here." Hermione said loudly. The train stopped and everyone jumped into the carriages. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville went in one together. As they took the bumpy ride to the castle they watched all the first years go by nervously waiting to get into the boats. Hermione now had her newly colored straight hair in a pony tail. She didn't want it to be in her face while she was eating. " New girl, if you want good friends come with me." It was Pansy Parkinson. " Parkinson you should take a better look because I am not a new girl." Hermione said coldly. "Granger? No it can't be you're to hip." " Believe it." That night at the feast Hermione got many complements from her friends. The were all saying things like, " Wow you look great." They where very kind and she saw all the boys whispering as she past. She didn't know what they were talking about her but she hoped it was good. She didn't want another mean nickname. She laughed herself to sleep that night. She was thinking about the shocked look on Malfoy's face when he realized it was her.  
  
How was it? Read and review! ( Go Hermione) 


	3. The Truth

" Hey Hermi," Harry called. " I have to tell you something really important. Meet me up in Gryfinndor Tower at 5:30 ok?" " Sure but why can't you tell me here?" Hermione replied. " I just can't."  
  
5:30 came in quicker than a flash. Hermione was so excited because she couldn't wait until she could find out what was so important that Harry couldn't tell her downstairs. Then suddenly, " Hermione this is going to scare you a whole lot so I'm just going to come out and say it." Harry said as he entered through the portail hole. " Every boy except me has a crush on you." Hermione said nothing. Her mouth just lay open. Then she got up the nerve to say, " Help me Harry! I need to pick one to be my boyfriend or all of them will start to annoy me." " Ok. We'll narrow it down. So if you could date anyone what year and what house would you like them to be in?" " My first choice would be a Gryfinndor in our year." " Ok. A Gryfinndor 5th year. I know RON!" Harry shouted. " RON LIKES ME TOO." Hermione shouted. " Yeah so pick him." " Ok. I am going to go to bed now. Thanks for the help Harry. And goodnight." " Your Welcome." Hermione lay awake that night. She was good friends with Harry and hoped that he would never lie to her about anything. But she had gotten a strange feeling when he said, " Every boy except me has a crush on you." She had gotten the feeling that he did have a crush on her but didn't want her to know. If only he knew my true feeling towards him, She thought. She knew that she was madly in love with him but he didn't know that. So she decided that she was going to tell Harry, tomorrow.  
  
" Hermione wake-up." Called a voice. It was Parvarati Patil. " Hermione you have a guest." " Who is it?" Hermione yawned. " Me." A second voice called. It was Harry. Hermione shrieked. " Harry. Your not supposed to be in here!" " I know I just wanted to say today you've got to make your move." He said and winked at the same time. " Yeah," Hermione mumbled. " On you." " Harry, will you meet me by the lake at 6:00." She asked. " Sure but the sun will be setting won't it." " It won't take long."  
  
Once again time went too quick. 6:00 came in a bat of an eye. Harry and Hermione sat near the lake. " Harry," Hermione said. " I'm just going to say it, ok?" " Ok." He replied. "I love you!" " You do?" "Yes." " I love you too." Then they shared their first kiss. THE END 


End file.
